


Konoha's Sexual Training~Boy's Side

by snakkeroo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakkeroo/pseuds/snakkeroo
Summary: Konoha has a tradition of training all the ninja in the sexual arts
Kudos: 5





	Konoha's Sexual Training~Boy's Side

It was tradition in Konoha to be trained in sexual matters , it was said it was for infiltration purposes, but it was widely known that this was only a superficial reason, especially with how sought after the sexual trainer positions were. 

\--- 

Chapter 1:Choji

Choji was chosen to be trained by Inoichi. Inoichi was excited to train another ninja, it had been awhile since he was a trainer. Trainers did have specific goals they had to meet by the end of the training period, but other than that, they were allowed to train them as they saw fit. 

“Welcome, Choji.” 

“Hello Mr.Inoichi” Choji said as he put his bag down. 

“Here, come sit down on the couch.” Inoichi said as he sat himself down, and Choji quickly joined him. “So, as you know for the next 30 days, you will be trained by me. From now on, you are not to speak unless asked a direct question. Second, you are to call me Sir or Master for the duration of your training. Do you understand?” 

“um...yes,sir?” Choji meekly replied. 

“Good, good. Now stand up.” Choji did as he was told. Inoichi walked behind Choji. “Lift your arms up.” Choji complied. Inoichi grabbed Choji’s shirt and took it off of him. Then he reached around , unbuttoned Choji’s shorts, and slid them down his legs , leaving him in just his tightie whitey underwear. Inoichi reached to Choji’s crotch and gave it a squeeze, causing Choji to tremble. 

“Tell me boy, are you a virgin?” 

“y-yes sir.” Choji admitted. Inoichi then pulled down Choji’s underwear and grabbed his cock. He felt that it was about 4 inches. 

“Hmm, a little short but not tiny, alright. Now bend over.” He said as he pushed Choji over the edge of the couch. “Stay there.” Inoichi said before grabbing a couple items and coming back. He then grabbed Choji’s arms, and tied them behind his back with some rope. Then he poured some lube onto Choji’s asscrack, causing Choji to wince from the surprising cold feeling. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to that feeling, and youll really need to get used to this.” Inoichi said before scooping up some lube with his thumb and pushing it into Choji’s hole, making him gasp. Inoichi laughed. “Theres a lot more than that coming, so you better focus on loosening up!” Inoichi then spent some time slowly loosening Choji up with his fingers. “Ok, now it’s time for the real deal.” He said, while pressing his rock hard 7 inch cock against Choji’s entrance. 

“No, I don’t think I can-” 

“Silence! I did not ask you a question.” Choji whimpered. “You’ll be punished for that later.” Inoichi lubed up his dick, and slowly pressed the tip into Choji, causing him to moan. “There’s a good boy. Just try to feel good.” He said and then slid the entirety of his cock into Choji, making him pant hard. “See, I’m all the way in now, you can take it.” Choji just moaned into the couch cushion. Inoichi started to slowly thrust into Choji at first, before picking up the pace, eventually he heard Choji make a loud moan, and then started ramming Choji’s prostate, making Choji pant and gasp madly, and causing his legs to tremble greatly. As Inoichi continued pounding away, he found his orgasm quickly approaching he pulled Choji close and thrust in as deep as possible, before emptying his seed into him. “Mmmh, yeah, you have a nice ass, make sure it retains my cum.” Choji just grunted in response. Inoichi stayed inside Choji for a few more moments, before pulling his cock out. Some of his cum started to dribble out of Choji’s ass, but he used a finger to scoop it up and push it back inside, before inserting a medium sized buttplug into Choji. “You’ll be sleeping with that in you tonight, and most likely for the rest of your nights under my care.” Choji was still reeling from the fucking he had just received. “Now get down and kneel on the floor, you need to clean my cock. Choji looked confused, but knelt down on the floor, revealing his full erection,dripping with precum. “Oh hoh, looks like someone really enjoyed that. Now it’s your responsibility to clean the cock that makes you feel like that.” Choji hesitated not knowing what to do, so Inoichi grabbed his head , and guided it to his cock. “Now clean it with your tongue.” Choji began to lick up and down Inoichi’s cock, swallowing up all the residual cum and other juices. “Now suck the rest out.” Inoichi said and pushed Choji’s mouth into the head of his dick, and Choji did as ordered and sucked the rest of Inoichi’s cum out. “Good, now I have something else for you.” Inoichi said, while grabbing a cock-gag, and strapping it onto Choji’s face. “You’’ also be wearing this while under my care, unless eating or sucking my cock. Now, time for your punishment for speaking out of turn.” 

Inoichi brought Choji over his knee and brought out a paddle. “You will be spanked 10 times on each cheek with this.” Inoichi brought the paddle down on Choji’s left cheek hard, causing Choji to emit a loud whine into his gag. This was swiftly followed by a smack to his right cheek, making him cry out more. After 18 more strikes, Choji was now crying with a very red ass. Inoichi started to rub it. “See, there, it’s ok now, but it’s important to learn these things. Now let’s get you cleaned up.” Inoichi helped Choji onto his feet, and led him into the shower. He turned the shower on to cold, which made Choji shiver. “well, of course you wont be getting any hot water while here, remember, a ninja needs to be able to bear any request while infiltrating.” Inoichi took his time slowly scrubbing every inch of Choji’s body, except for his cock, he saved that for last, finally he started to “clean” it , giving Choji a nice slow handjob, but right when Choji was on the brink of cumming, he stopped. He could see Choji struggle to move his still bound arms to finish himself off, but instead he made Choji stand facing the cold water to make his cock flaccid. “Maybe you’ll get to cum another time. Maybe. Now, it’s time for you to go to your room until tomorrow.” Choji looked relieved, until Inoichi started leading him through the hosue without drying him off, and looked even more worried when Inoichi brought him to an unfinished room, with only a small sheet on the cold concrete floor. “Be ready for some more training tomorrow!” Inoichi said as he shoved Choji into the room, shut the door, and locked it.

**Author's Note:**

> More will come later! Not sure which boy the next chapter will focus on though...


End file.
